Forbidden?
by DraikeLord
Summary: Sasuke woke up in a daze, as afraid as ever. He had no reason, it was just something like every morning, like a deep pain in his heart that burned for something more. He got out of bed, as usual, waiting for the sharp...
1. Chapters 1 through 3

_**﻿Forbidden?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Beginnings 

Sasuke woke up in a daze, as afraid as ever. He had no reason, it was just something like every morning, like a deep pain in his heart that burned for something more. He got out of bed, as usual, waiting for the sharp pain in his chest. The blow Naruto put in his chest really hurt, no matter how much he would not admit it.

As he walked down to the kitchen he realized something extremely change. There was a half eaten cup of ramen. He has never eaten ramen here, no matter what. It was completely disgusting.

"Boo!"

Sasuke jumped, half having a heart attack. He whirled around just to see Naruto giggling like the pansy school girl Sasuke knew he was. "What the hell are you doing here?!", Sasuke screamed at him, Naruto still giggling.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I am so happy your not crying!", Naruto replied innocently. His hands in his pocket and his eyes clearly looking at Sasuke's shirt.

"What the hell are you staring at you school girl?", looking down as his shirt as he spoke, realizing exactly what that freak was staring at. It was a stain of dry blood. It made no sense whatsoever, he was not bleeding before. Not at all, he told himself quietly.

"Heh, you just have a spot. I sincerely just want you to be okay." Naruto's eyes pleading, obviously sarcastic. This was very uncharacteristic of Naruto, he is not the sarcastic type.

Searching for words, Sasuke monotonously spoke "I am just fine, get out of my house." Meaning it, of course.

Naruto stared back into his eyes. His eyes were getting watery. There was no possible way he would cry over this. Naruto just is too... too.. Well, cocky.

Naruto, clearly hurt just simply said, "Okay, just promise me that you will take care of that, I wouldn't want to cause you any trauma", Naruto back to his normal self.

Dumbfounded was exactly what Sasuke felt. He had no idea what the hell just happened, in the back of his damned mind he was honestly hoping he hadn't hurt Naruto.

"I will be just fine. Please, just show yourself to the door, take that appalling ramen with you. It is starting to smell as bad as you."

"Oh that hurt, Sasuke. Okay I will be on my way, wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you.", Naruto walked out, laughing hysterically. "But please get that-" was all Sasuke heard as Naruto joyfully departed.

Sasuke went back upstairs to change his shirt. He wasn't going to hear the end of this wretched thing.

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Frightening Words 

Ah, the day was so simply delightful. The sun was so bright and vivid, the grass so green and.. Well, green. Yeah fucking right, this day was going to blow and Sasuke knew it.

Sasuke unhappily went outside. Wearing a pair of tacky shades and a shirt, he knew looked completely dreadful. It was white and it had the words "Happy Happy Ramen Inc." on it. This was obviously a paradox. He was NOT happy and he did NOT like ramen. Come to think of it, he had no goddamn clue where hr even got it, all his other shirt were missing, not including that blood-stained piece of blue cloth.

Sasuke knew it would not help, he did kept looking over his shoulder as he walked. The dirt road was so empty except for the usual ten people, and a few merchants. He just felt so paranoid since his stuff started disappearing.

"Hehe!", It was obviously Naruto. Sasuke dramatically choked Naruto evilly. Naruto's damned guts popping out of him. Naruto's blood everywhere.

Snapping him out of his ghastly daydream "Well are you just going to stand there? Turn around", What? This was was not Naruto.

Sasuke whirled himself around, almost losing his balance from the blinding speed. It was Sakura, looking so plain today. That was very.. Strange. She always looked her best. Sasuke shivered at the though of someone hurting her. It was more of a friendly thing though. She was far too weird.

Sasuke stared intently at her bland appearance, hoping she would say something more. He was shot for words.

Sakura stared back at him, her emerald green eyes glowing with some sort of disappointment. He looked for words. "Well.. How are you today, Sakura", he said questioningly. He obviously gave away his knowledge of her appearance.

"I am quite find today Sasuke.", her eyes searching for her own words. " Naruto just mentioned something to me that is depressing me a bit. Please do not trouble yourself with it, you have a match in an hour." Her words shook him slightly. He did not know anything about that. He started away at a building, pretending he knew, of course.

"Well, go ahead and train, Naruto is extremely determined. Don't let him beat you", and that was all. She just winked cutely and walked away into the village.

"I hope I am not missing anything", Sasuke thought out loud to himself. He did not know that he was scheduled for a tournament. He had not even heard of a tournament today.

Sasuke turned himself around and started back towards the training grounds, he obviously needed some intense training. Naruto would not get him again, not this time. That pathetic wimp would not even lay a hand on him.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Blowing Kisses 

Breathing heavily, Sasuke fell to the ground to rest. Such a hard workout. He started into the blue and cloudy sky until he say a puff of smoke.

"SMOKE!!", He screamed loudly, not caring who heard. That meant the tournament starting soon, he could not be late. He had to get to the arena. He had to beat Naruto, to stop the pain in his chest. The pain that loneliness got you, The fucking pain that happenened when you do not get your revenge, the pain that every time he saw a couple kiss it hurt worse.

Sasuke quickly ran. It was not that far off now. He had a little bit of time to think. No, he would not allow thinking. Thinking just got him into a new level of pain. Nobody truly realized how he felt. If he kept it that way he could concentrate on winning and not that fucking agony. It was not even worth it.

When Sasuke finally arrived at the gates of the arena he pushed past the guards. The joked and let him by. They obviously knew what happened. They could rot in hell for it.

As he walked into the arena he saw just 4 other competitors. One, as hoped, was Naruto. The others were Gaara, Sakura, and Rock Lee.

Gaara glared at him menacingly and spoke very unhappily, "Stand here and look pretty for the crowd." He gestured toward a small smoky gray stone he had not noticed previously.

"Aww, you look so cute when your hurt", Naruto said happily. Obviously he was proud of himself. Though his eyes obviously revealed a hint of sadness. Maybe he really was sorry, even doubtful as it was.

Kakashi stepped onto the arena, obviously just a moderator of it. It made no sense why he would be the one doing this. "You three", gesturing towards Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee, " Go up and sit down." Although he said this lightly yet, there was an angry edge to his voice.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he walked up. It was a very cute smile, Sasuke could not resist to smile back, quickly hiding it again when Gaara walked to the other side of the arena, obviously bored with this. Sasuke walked quietly his own side.

Kakashi stared back and forth. "Okay, you both didn't sign up to be made a fool of. I want to see some pure fighting. This is not to the death, obviously, I will stop it when I feel I know the winner." He slowly walked back up to the seats, clearly taking his time.

Sasuke saw Naruto cutely smiling at him again. Naruto blew a kiss. Strangely Sasuke enjoyed it. It made him feel very safe. He knew he would win. To show Naruto who he really was.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Big Accident, Bigger Scare

"Rawr!", Naruto screamed excitedly when he saw Sasuke, adding a deadly peck on the cheek.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's silky sweet neck and pulled him back, hoping for more.

And it was received. Their lips met with such an exhilarating bang in Sasuke's mind. Their were gorgeously flying through the blue skies with each other, holding on. He hoped this nether worldly feeling would last forever, it was complete happiness. For once. It would not end.

"Contestants, take your stand", Kakashi's booming voice brought him back into this scary world. It was obviously time to kick some ninja ASS.

Kakashi's edgy voice came back on. "Now.. BEGIN!". He threw a glimmering knife towards the center of the soon-to-be bloody arena. As it landed Gaara opened his foul sand pack.

Sasuke could not look away from Naruto's eyes. They were mesmerizing him. He HAD to do something fast. He could not lose, Not now. Naruto would consider him a brainless waste.

At that moment Gaara sent a fierce wave of crippling sand towards him. Sasuke quickly stepped to the side. Moving like a blur. The ferocious training obviously paid off.

Sasuke quickly grabbed towards his daggers. Ripping through his dirty belt.

"FUCK", Sasuke growled. They were gone, he had forgotten his weapons. He had to win... Naruto. For him...

Sasuke quickly bounced back into what desolate reality he had left in this world. Running towards Kakashi's tainted dagger. It would do something nonetheless. All his hope rested into it. Naruto would be proud. No! Fuck Naruto.

He didn't know why he was thinking so much of Naruto, especially now. Naruto was just a... a...

The blow of Gaara's sharp sand hit him with such force it nearly engulfed him as he hit the wall. Sasuke could hear his bones cracking. A silent cry was let loose from his throat. He had to get up. In this pool of blood he was in. He had to.

"GET THE FUCK UP", he heard Naruto scream at him. Everyone else was already cheering for fucking Gaara. He had to do it. To prove to Naruto he wasn't a failure. He had to.

Sasuke got up in a quite theatrical manner, trying to act as if he was fine though, he was sure his ribs where broken in many places. He just had to though. He wouldn't give up.

Sasuke's body felt quite numb as he desperately charged towards Gaara with such a enormous speed that when he hit Gaara with his elbow it knocked them both off of their feet. They fell on top of each other, tumbling towards the stone wall at a deadly speed. They would both die if Sasuke did not do anything. He had to help them both.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's useless body and threw him towards the center of the arena as quick as he could, pushing himself towards the wall at a faster speed.

He felt himself slipping back into the wonderful dreamland he has created. Naruto and Him holding hands tightly.. so tightly.. He would never let go. Never... Let.. Go..


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

**Chapter 5:** Dreams _never_ come true

**Beep**.. **Beep**.. **Beep**... All Sasuke could hear was quiet beeping. The beeping that told him, against his will, that he was still alive. He wished he could just go back into his dreamland. It was perfect, it was flawless. It showed him true happiness.

He quietly wished to himself that it would come true. It would not come true. Never! Dreams never come true. A person could dream though.

He could hear Naruto's voice, though not understand what he was saying. He just could not comprehend it. As much as he needed it. He had to. Though he, without a fight, slipped back into the pure dream world.

Naruto's warm and soothing breath on his neck. The gentle bite he always enjoyed from Naruto. It was simply perfect. They walked hand in hand without scare. No one could judge them. Not here. They could do anything with each other. Today Naruto wanted to take him swimming. Even though Sasuke was extremely bad at swimming, he agreed.

They both waded into the ocean. Naruto carried him farther out, enough where his only hope at survival was Naruto. He trusted that.

The current slowly pushed him back. Naruto grabbed and pulled him closer. Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer and closer. Their lips finally met.

A crackling BANG hit him in the back, tearing Naruto from him. Naruto could not help him now. He was sinking, worst of all, he did not even care. He just let the water drown him. Dreams would never come true..

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Terrible Secrets 

"WAKE UP", Naruto screamed at him with such intensity. "PLEASE!"

Sasuke could hear another, girlish voice, "You have to leave sir, his pulse is to fast!"

"NO," Sasuke screamed deafeningly. For that second he heard nothing. Everyone was silent.

"Let him stay... Please", Sasuke pleaded.

"He needs to calm down, you can come back later though", the nurse told Naruto.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's shuffling footsteps. It hurt him to know that Naruto was sad. He just couldn't bear it. He just laid down. He had to calm down to see Naruto.

Sasuke could hear footsteps. He was waiting for the voice that was so flawless.

"Sasuke? Are you awake", came in a different voice than he expected. It was Sakura.

He rolled over so he could see her, feeling a bit of dizziness. He had to ask he about what happened, he couldn't appear weak in front of him. ...Naruto's icy blue eyes looking into his. NO, he had to talk to Sakura. He had to forget about Naruto.

Sakura sat on the bed beside him, rubbing his cheek. "I just hope you know that I am sorry...", Sasuke could hear the pain in her voice. There was absolutely no reason for her to be sorry. She didn't do anything.

She grabbed his hand. he could hear her quiet sobs. "Please understand I didn't know this would happen, I just wanted you to be happy. I am tired of this. I am tired of you being miserable."

"What are you talking about", he asked in a low moan. How could she know how he felt. He couldn't let her know.

"I am sorry... It was me. This is my fault", she whispered. He could still hear her crying. None of this was her fault but, Sasuke didn't have the energy, he had no energy to tell her this is not her fault.

Sakura took a loud gulp and shifted on the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into her eyes. He pink hair was a mess and it looked like she was miserable.

"This is my fault, Sasuke. I swear to you though, I am sorry". Sakura tried to explain though, he didn't understand why. None of it was her fault.

"I am the one who signed you up. Naruto told me about how he... felt. He told me everything. I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to... show how strong you really are", she sobbed even more now, he still didn't understand.

He took a gulp himself, though it pained him. Thinking of words to tell ask her the question he has been asking himself a lot lately. "How does Naruto feel?" He didn't care about her signing him up, he was actually glad. He just had to know... Know what Naruto felt, what he told her.

"It isn't my place, I have probably already said too much... Please understand that. Now, I have to go. Sleep Sasuke, Sleep. You need it.", she said as she wiped her eyes and left.

A few minutes later he was swept back into his dreamworld, into Naruto's arms. Always and Forever, at least there.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

**﻿Chapter 7:** A New Dawn

Soon enough, Perhaps too soon for him, Sasuke was pulled back into the real world again. He heard footsteps. He wasn't paranoid he just needed to speak with Naruto, extremely badly. He had to talk to Naruto.

"Hello, are you awake", Naruto questioned in his loving voice.

In response, Sasuke managed to turn and groan at him. Naruto just managed some laughter. It seems nervous and uneven. He didn't care though, he had to talk to him.

As if reading his mind, "Sasuke I really need to talk to you, that is if your feeling better of course." Sasuke really wished he could hug Naruto. He just wanted to hold him close and tight.

"I.. think I can. Please... Talk..", His own voice drifting in and out. At least it was understandable.

"I am so glad your awake, I hope you are feeling better", Naruto chimed. His voice happier in a way. He could hear Naruto moving. Naruto was coming closer. "Swear you are okay", he asked, it was a lot closer.

Sasuke opened his eyes the best he could, he saw Naruto's eyes. He has been dreaming about them for so long, they look better when he is here, in this sick reality. "I am fine, I'm not a baby. Just tell me what you need to say before I kick you."

Naruto chuckled, still depressed like. He could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. He silently wondered if that was the same pain that Sakura saw inside of him. He wanted to help Naruto feel better.

"What do you want to tell me...", Sasuke's voice feeling better.

"I just want to.. tell you", talking slow and thinking about his words. He closed his eyes and said more, "I want to tell you that.. uhm...". A little faster he said, "I wanted to tell you that the doctor says I can take you home!" They both smiled though Sasuke sure they both knew that wasn't want Naruto wanted to tell him.

Sasuke sat up, there wasn't nearly as much pain as before. Though Naruto quickly grabbed him and held him up. He didn't need it but, It was very enjoyable. It sent a have of pleasure through his body, making his spine quiver with joy.

"Can you hold me up as we walk to _your_ house", Sasuke smiled. Emphasizing the your.

Naruto nudged him and replied, "I suppose I could hold you on the walk there, I have a few movies to watch anyway. I assume your not scared I'll give you another bruise", Naruto smile and winked.

"That was just a lucky blow", Sasuke chuckled, though it still hurt like hell.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Taste of Affection 

As Naruto gently laid Sasuke on his red and comfortable couch. Sasuke groaned to himself when Naruto left to another room.

It finally gave Sasuke a chance to look around. The hospital was really bright, he could barely see. Here, in Naruto's house, it was dim and gorgeous. He had a few paintings of nature. A painting of the Hokage caught his eye. It was very detailed and comforting. He turned to look where the door was. There was a small table with a red candle on it. It looked new, but there was a liter next to it as if it has been used.

Naruto walked in, carrying 2 glasses of a dark liquid. He placed one on the table in front of Sasuke and sat next to him, placing his own glass in front of himself.

"Which movie want to watch first? The doctor said not to give you too much stress so I'll put this scary one over here", he said as he placed the "scary one" on the table and the rest on Naruto's lap.

"Well the doctor doesn't have to know", Sasuke laughed has he quickly picked up the DVD on the table. His reflexes felt stronger. For some reason he also felt stronger.

Naruto simply smiled and took the other ones and put them on the TV and put the scary one inside of the DVD player.

As the movie started Sasuke started thinking about how he could inconspicuously inch closer to Naruto. He really wanted a hug.

As if reading his mind Naruto nonchalantly placed his hand on Sasuke's. Sasuke grinned to himself, hiding it desperately.

Naruto started to move, startling Sasuke a bit. "I am going to get some more wine", Naruto grinned. So that was what was in that glass!

Sasuke started to grab his glass so he could get more too.

Naruto simply grabbed it first and said sweetly, "I wouldn't want my little cripple to hurt himself now would I?"

Sasuke just let him go to the kitchen and though to himself more. He had to find a way to get closer to Naruto. There wasn't a way! He laid down in defeat. He couldn't do anything! He would just have to think harder.

"Looks like someone almost fell asleep", Naruto's voice made him jump, though he still was laid down. Naruto put both their glasses on the table beside each other.

Sasuke started to sit back up but, Naruto pushed him gently back down.

"No, just lay down, I don't want you to strain yourself", Naruto smiled. He held Naruto up gently and sat down, laying Sasuke's head on his lap softly. It was going to be a marvelous night...


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

**Chapter 9:** Damn Alarm Clocks

**BeepBeep**...**BeepBeep**... No I can't still be at the hospital! It couldn't have been a dream. IT CAN NOT BE FAKE! It was so real.

Sasuke opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. It isn't the hospital, the ceiling is all wrong. He sets up and looks around.

Naruto quietly groaned, hopefully not waking up. OH NO, NARUTO! Naruto was under him. Sasuke hoped to himself that he hadn't hurt Naruto.

Sasuke slowly moved his body from being on top of Naruto, trying to not wake him up. Almost there.. Yes...

**BANGCRASH!** "FUCK", Sasuke exclaims, looking towards Naruto, who is staring back at him. Looking around trying to figure out the same thing he was.. maybe.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you Leaving", Naruto was speaking so fast Sasuke couldn't quite understand some of it.

"Calm down.. I just fell off...", Sasuke explained nervously, though his back was completely in terrible pain...

Naruto intently stared at him and finally said, "Then get up.." Obviously Naruto was challenging his pleading lie.

Sasuke tried, the nearly fell. Luckily Naruto caught him gently. He would have let loose a piercing scream again, and they both knew it.

Sasuke tried again, more persistently this time, "I slipped!"

Naruto didn't by any of it, he just pulled him up gracefully and laid him back down, right back on top of his chest. It was so comfortable and warm. Sasuke felt genuinely safe, He never wanted to leave this sacred spot. It was his. This couldn't be a dream.

Naruto set up slowly, though it still bugged Sasuke as he had to move off of his warm chest.

"Did you turn off my alarm clock", Naruto asked with a nervous look.

Sasuke glanced and realized it must have happened in the chaos. "Sorry? I thought you looked tired, we wouldn't want you falling asleep again, would we", They both laughed together in harmony.

"That is great! Now come back here", Naruto pulled him into a bear hug. After they were both wore out from hugging too tightly, they nearly fell fast asleep again.

Naruto quietly cleared his throat a few minutes later. "You need to go home... I have to go see the Hokage... or you could just stay here" he winked cutely with his perfect smile.

"I have to go home, I have stuff to do too", Sasuke said sadly.

"Okay, I have to go NOW though! Actually about 14 minutes ago... I'll see you when I can", Naruto yelled after him, smiling gleefully as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, closing it quietly and gently.

"Well, I suppose it is time to go home...", Sasuke told himself sadly. It was going to be a long walk...

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Revenge... 

Slowly walking along the somewhat empty dirt road kind of scared Sasuke. He wasn't paranoid, it was more like a symbol. Like he would have to walk this forever no matter what, he could pass people now and then but all in all it was an _empty dirt road_...  
There was a tall figure standing near Sasuke's house, staring at him. He had gray hair...

"You like quite lonely walking out here, what are you doing? its 7 in the morning, a bit late for a midnight stroll are we", the figure, Kakashi, asked. him. Staring at his messy appearance. He hadn't really got a chance to change and he probably smelled like a dead raccoon.

"Just thought I'd try to find you", Sasuke said sarcastically and somewhat grimly, he was still tired.

Kakashi walked with him to his door and leaned against the wall. He seemed somewhat dazed and dizzy, not like Kakashi at all. "You look like you could use some training..."

Sasuke stared at him. He looked serious but, it was 7 after all. "Sorry if my appearance displeases you, Kakashi. It was a hard night.."

Kakashi threw him against the door quickly and menacingly, holding both of Sasuke's shoulders to the door. Sasuke had no chance against him.

"Don't lie to me about this, I know what is going on", Kakashi seemed a bit annoyed and angry, not like him...

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on", Sasuke replied nervously, he couldn't know about last night, no one could.

Kakashi pushed him through the wooden door into Sasuke's house, letting him go inside. "Tell me exactly what you did lat night and, do not lie, please."

"I just.. watched movies at Naruto's, why is that so wrong", Sasuke asked, acting innocently.

Kakashi pushed him onto the leather chair, somewhat crouching on top of Sasuke. "Tell me the whole truth.."

"Please! Why does it matter", Sasuke questioned. He was somewhat liking that Kakashi was on top of him, in a strange way he though that is why Kakashi did it...

Kakashi got deadly close to his face and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was looking back into Kakashi's dark eyes as well. "I was just... _wondering_. Did he hurt you?"

Sasuke was back to tough mode though, now tempted to hug him. "He couldn't hurt anyone!"

"He hurt you already, please understand my care", He said with a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Kakashi looked at him with a consuming stare. "That is my way of a nonchalant revenge..."

Kakashi left very swiftly, just as Naruto had.

Sasuke was dazed and confused. He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't comprehend it, he didn't know why Kakashi had acted like that. Sasuke was just.. left in the dark, he doubted anyone would ever explain any of this...

And so he drifted into a **nightmarish** sleep, it was filled with Kakashi's visit and his time at Naruto's last night...

* * *

_**Psst! Don't be afraid to leave comments! I need some feedback!**_

**Chapter 11:** **Kyokou** (**kyoukou means Scare, it is japanese.**)


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

**Chapter 11:** **Kyokou **_(Fear)_

and so our little hero woke up in a cold sweat.

Sasuke looked around, it was still dark, he glanced at his little gray alarm clock. It read 2:30a.m.. It seemed as though something woke him up. He usually could sleep no matter what.

Just then, he felt something move. It was not him. He felt a faint bubble in his stomach.

Something loomed over him, grabbing towards his mouth quite easily and successfully.

"Say something, I dare you", the figure said. Something about the voice was familiar. Was it somebody he knew?

He felt the cold hands slip down his shirt and unbutton it. Was he being raped? He couldn't tell by the way it felt. It felt more like a murder...

The figure slowly stopped and reached in his pocket. Sasuke quickly took his chance at tried to hit the damned murderer. He had not a bit of impact, the figure easily grabbed his hand and kept looking in his pocket.

He pushed something toward Sasuke's face and muttered something he did not understand. He turned his head back into the pillow to avoid it.

"I said drink it", the figure screeched. Obviously knowing that his voice seemed whiny.

Sasuke felt his face being pulled upright and an open bottle was shoved into his mouth. He swallowed it without a fight, hopefully it would kill him and take him away from this confusing world.

The rest of the night was but a blur... He fell asleep as the dark figure left quietly... Leaving the drink... Sasuke knew he had done something extremely sexual.. He just couldn't bring himself to it...

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Frustration of Concentration.

Sasuke woke up once more, to evil daylight. He had a terrible headache. He tried his hardest to remember exactly what happened.. Had it all been a wonderful dream?

He was so confused, Laying alone on his bed, under the covers, did not exactly appeal to him.

An hour later, after all the hopeless thoughts, he forced himself to get up and eat something.. He had to. He stumbled down the creaky sounds. They seemed so muted and unimportant. He gently walked into the dreary kitchen, hoping for Naruto to pop his head so he could talk. Sasuke could not just cope and keep this in. He had to tell somebody.

Sasuke saw a note left on his table, it was left in a very conspicuous manner that he did not even want to pick it up. He stared blankly yet intently at it though, pushing the thought of last night away.

He eventually walked towards it and held it in his hands. Sasuke glanced at it... No.. It was signed Naruto. He forced himself to read it

'Dear Sasuke,

Please understand that I don't want to write this... I want you to know I just wanted to tell you that there is a tournament.. I am in it. I would enjoy it if you came to it. Please come?'  
N_aruto Uzumaki_

It was short... sloppy. Naruto usually did not even send notes, especially not love notes, if thats what this was.

Sasuke had no idea why Naruto seemed so sad but, he knew that he had to compete in that tournament. It was not even because of Naruto. He needed his pride back... He also HAD to make Naruto happy.

Sasuke had no idea what to even say. He just thought he would waltz up to Naruto and give him a big corny hug. He had to finally show some emotion back... He had to. He just hoped Kakashi would not see, Kakashi probably kill them both. The worst part of that was that Sasuke did not even know why.

Why seemed the question to ask. Why him? Why did Naruto like him? What was Kakashi doing? Why was he raped? Why the **FUCK** would someone steal his clothes?!


End file.
